The World's Most Wanted Assassin Rua
by CrystariumRose
Summary: Read it!


The sounds of gun shots were heard from the distance, as the wind blew violently among the shooters. The sun had set making the bright day turn into pitch black. Small sparkes of light made from the gun shots brighten the night for only a few seconds. The rustling of the brushes made the gun shooters paranoid as they shot at every noise. 10 shooters walked among the dark forest looking for a certain green-haired boy. They knew that the person they were looking for was the World's Most Wanted Assassin, and the name of the boy was Rua.

"Hold your fire!" yelled the commander was he walked up to the paranoid shooter. The shooter's eyes darted to his commander, seeing the angry posture he had made. "I'm so-" The paranoid shooter was cut short when he felt something stabbed him in the back. The commander stood still in his tracks as the other 9 shooters stood and watch the wounded shooter fell down to the cold hard ground. There behind the fallen shooter stood a green haired teen. The teen smirked as he brought the blade up to his mouth and licked the bloody weapon. His dark brown eyes narrowed at the enemy infront of him.

Then teen wored dark gray pants with black cargo boots on, a dark gray long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a blue bullet proof vest, two gun holders that went criss-crossed around his waist and blue fingerless gloves. His green hair was tied into a pony tail with his front bangs fallen at both sides of his face. The wind had died as the creatures of the night was only heard. Heavy breathing from the commander and the 9 shooters stood there in horror. There eyes widen as their pupils had narrowed.

"Looking for me?" the teen spoke in his cool and calm voice. He slowly lowered his knife to his side and smiled. A excitied feeling ran though his entire body on the kill he just made. His eyes narrowed to the dead lifeless body on the ground. Quickly he looked the group infront of him, who just stood still. Stretching his arms he raised his right leg and gently laid it on top of the body. The teen crossed his arm being careful not to cut himself with his own knife. It was a pain in ass, getting that stinging pain on the fresh cut.

"Speak," the teen spoke again. This time he was getting annoyed but the silent of his enemy infront of him. "Damn you!" yelled one of the shooters who raised his gun infront of him and shot. Being quick as he was, Rua dodged the bullent and threw the knife up in the air. With his rapid hand movements he grabbed his two guns at his waist and quickly started to shoot. That's when everyone had fired.

"Tck. They're being pain in my ass now." Rua quickly hid behind a tree and slowly looked over. The green haired teen stared at the shooters and sighed. "_Geez, I really hate facing paranoid people_..." he thought. Giving a sigh he quickly showed himself to the enemy. The enemy quickly stared at him and opened fire. Giving a smirk the moon shined brightly as if giving the wanted assassin a spot light.

"Too slow."

The dark clouds in the sky slowly covered the moon. In the darkness was nothing but Rua's pair of red eyes given from the dark. The sounds of group was the only noise was heard from the dark...

As the clouds flowed away from the moon, the bloody scene had appeared infront of him. The bodies of the 9 shooters plus the commander laid there motionless. Those worthless piece of shits had shot themselves to death. They didn't had a clue that Rua wasn't even shooting. But that's what you get when you aren't welled prepared to the nightmare. Cracking his back, Rua put both of his guns in the holders and walked towards his knife, which was stuck out from the ground. Grabbing it from the handle, he ran his free hand through his hair. Giving a sigh, he walked back to his hide-out where his twin sister Ruka was at.

Both of the twins was at the counter at their well hidden hide-out. Rua was cleaning off the blood from his knife from the first stabbed he made. Ruka his twin was holding the warm gun.

"Rua," she spoke in a sweet voice.

Rua turned his head to the right and looked at his sister.

"Yes, Ruka?" he asked.

"Next time make sure you get your own gun."

Raising his eyebrow he stared carefully as the gun his sister was holding. Giving a sweatdrop, he saw that Ruka's name was engraved on it. on top of that was another engraving.

The World's Most Wanted Female Assassin; Ruka.


End file.
